In large online viewing rooms there is often a sense of chaos and lack of control. Room owners or admins may hold little to no control over the actions that other users in the room may take. When it comes to viewing content within a room there are often a number of users who want to watch different videos. This can lead to users constantly selecting or changing the content that is displayed within a virtual room that ultimately degrades the overall viewing experience. Further, even when a room owner or admin has the control to limit such activity, the user or admin may not be aware of this ability. For example, a room owner may have the ability to select users who are able to control the content that is currently displayed within a room, however a room owner may not remember who was passed control or how many people were passed control. Even worse, when a room owner releases control of what content is currently being displayed, anyone else in the room may be able to pick it up.
The problem also applies in the reverse direction. For example, certain online viewing rooms allow no control to users. Therefore, a user is stuck within a room with zero control of the content that is currently being displayed. These users had no way of requesting control over the room in a simple and orderly way.
Therefore, there is a need to allow orderly control over the content that is to be displayed within a virtual room. This problem may be solved by implementing a transparent and easy to understand way of requesting, granting, and receiving a “virtual remote control” such that a user who is holding the remote control is able to edit the content that is currently displayed within the online virtual room.